What Has the Military Done to My Life?
by SabrinaEF
Summary: Rachel and Puck are about to graduate high school and one big problome threatans to destroy them. But will puck go through with it?
1. I Love You

**Authors Note: Okay so this is my first fanfiction so be nice about it. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee! Because if I did then it wouldn't be taking a break till November!**

Rachel's POV

Noah and I were both sitting in choir room he had just told me probably the most terrible thing he ever could. And the only thing I could think of was the day that I fell in love with him.

_Flashback._

_I had just found out that Finn slept with Santana. I was so upset and I didn't even know why it hurt me so much. It's not like we were together at the time. I was standing their looking at Finn from the other side of the hall when Santana walked by him and said something. I didn't hear what she said, but knowing her it was dirty. Then Noah walked by and he said that he was starting to be nice to Jews so he walked me down the hallway. Later that day we were making out in my room when he pulled away and said that he couldn't do this to Finn again. He was about to leave when I said, "I'll dump him if you want me to." He then turned around with the most stuned face I've ever seen._

"_Rach, why would you do that? You love him. You just want him to know what it felt like to hear about Satan."_

"_Noah, wait. Finn and I haven't been okay for a long time. This was just the last straw. If I had known that if I just listened to my feeling that I could have you Noah. I would have a long time ago."_

"_I'm not a good guy for you. You should just not tell Finn about this then go back to you guys being in love. Now that everything is all out in the open maybe you two can be good again." _

_Then he turned to walk out of the room. I didn't know what came over me when I yelled, "Puck will you fucking listen to me!"_

_Then he stopped turned around and faced me, then he spoke "Rach did you just use a profanity? Cause that was really hot."_

"_Listen to me! I have to tell you something important."_

"_Okay. What is it?" as he said this he looked at the ground._

"_I'm in love with you Noah." Then I looked at my feet._

_He instantly looked up and walked over to me. He lifted my chin to look him in the eyes. "I love you to Rach." Then he kissed me._

That is when he finally told me. I broke up with Finn the next day and Noah and I have been together ever since. Well now here we are still sitting here and not knowing what to say to Noah sitting here and all I can think is don't go Noah!

**So that is just the beginning of the story. There will be more soon. I hope you like it. Shout out to aussiegleek18 for helping me pick where I wanted to start with this story.**

**~Sabrina**


	2. The Reaction

**A/N: So here is Chapter 2. Did I leave you guys wanting more? R&R please! Really want your feedback and I also want to know where you want the story to go from here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Cause if I did then 1****st**** of all it would be back on, on Tuesday and everyday! And 2****nd**** it would be Puckelberry all the time!**

Puck's POV:

I was just sitting there think why isn't she saying anything? She always says things. She cant stop talking. It's like someone finally found her mute button. But I think this is the first time that I actually wanted to beg her to say something. So I decided to speak up, "Rach, baby please say something?" She just looked up at me with those tear filled eyes and I didn't know what to do.

"Noah, what do you want me to say?"

"Say that everything is going to be okay."

"I can't. I don't know if everything is going to be okay!"

"Baby, come on don't say that. Me doing this isn't going to change anything between us."

"Don't say that this isn't going to change anything between us! This changes everything! You are joining the military! The military! You are leaving after we graduate. And when's the next time I'll see you? You finish high school and leave! Then you go to training and then…" She couldn't even finish her sentence because she started crying. But she started again. "Then you will be going to Afghanistan! Noah what if you get shot or worse…" I cut her off before she could finish.

"I don't want you thinking about that! I am Noah Fucking Puckerman and I am a badass!"

"Language Noah."

"Sorry babe but I'm not going to die. I need you to stay positive and not think about that. Remember you are going to be in New York living your dreams. I will be lucky if you even remember me."

"Noah. I will never forget you. I love you! But you could die and that's what scares me! I can't lose you. No matter how hard I'm working in New York, I will never stop thinking about how much I need you in my life! But how are you going to… I don't know I just…" I pulled her into a hug and told her everything was going to be okay. Then I heard her say something I didn't think she would. "Don't do it Noah! You can come to New York with me. You have great grades and scored an 2170 on your SAT's. You can get in to NYU with me!"

I let go of her and stood up, "Rach I knew you weren't going to like that I was joining the Navy but I didn't think you weren't going to support me. I have always supported you. Even earlier this year when you decided to run against Kurt and won, I stood by you even when everyone else decided to not be your friend and I have stood by you through all of your crazy and your dreams of Broadway. But you can't support me on the one thing that is my dream! Rach I want out of this town and I want to do something good in my life. But if you can't accept that then. I don't know what to do next. I'll see you later." As I finished my sentence I turned and left the room.

R&P

Rachel's POV

I ran out into the hallway and I yelled after Noah. "Noah! Noah! Noah Puckerman!" He wouldn't listen he just kept walking I ran after him. When I grabbed on to his arm he jerked it away from me. "Noah Puckerman you listen to me right now!" When I finally said this he turned around and he looked really angry, so I did the one thing I knew that would make him happy. I kissed him. Then he pushed me off. I couldn't help myself when I said, "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm your girlfriend why are you pushing me away?"

"Because it's what I do. I get close to someone and I push them away."

"Well don't do it with me! I am the one person that is always here for you. Always and Forever."

"Really because I am pretty sure that the one time I actually needed you on my side and need you to be here for me you just weren't!"

"Noah don't be like this?"

"Like what Rachel?"

"Like an Asshole!"

"When we started this relationship you knew that I was an asshole so why now are you trying to change that?"

"I don't want to change you Noah! I love you the way you are but I don't want you to go!"

"Rachel! Listen to me! I'm going! So you can support me or we are done!"

With his last words he walked out of the building. I sank to the floor and I just let the tears flow I couldn't stop them! It was just to much and to sad. I needed Noah in my life but I couldn't handel him leaving to joining the Navy! I need him here safe with me.

R&P

Puck's POV

After I left Rachel in the hallway then I ran to my truck and got in. I drove to the lake where it was dead because everyone was either at Satan or Mike's house getting ready for Prom. So I stopped by my house and got a bottle of Jack and I drove to the lake. While everyone was getting ready for senior prom with the people they are dating I am waiting to see if I'm going to have support from my girlfriend or if I even have my girlfriend anymore. So I parked and jumped right into the bottle. I sat there for hours knowing that the love of my life was at the prom pretending to have a good time and I'm being an idiot and pushing her away.

R&P

Puck's POV

It has been 3 weeks since Prom and Rachel and I haven't talked which I'm assuming means that we are over. Which makes me really pissed off. The only thing that keeps my mind off the thought is the fact that I am leaving the day after graduation. And graduation is in a week. I am starting to get upset about leaving. All my friends have the summer to say goodbye. I have a week. All the people I have to say goodbye to; Mom, Squirt, Satan, Finn, Quinn, Mike, Sam, Britney, and most of all Beth. It is going to be so hard to say goodbye to my daughter. I would say goodbye to Rachel but I think if I tried I wouldn't do it, I would literally not leave.

R&P

Puck's POV

Well here we are Graduation day. I have to go to Satan's party tonight to say goodbye. But it is going to be really hard to see Rachel there. Maybe I'll just go do a couple shots say goodbye and go home. I have to go home to spend some time with mom and squirt. I never thought I was going to miss them so much. Since graduation is officially over and everyone is heading out with their family to do lunch and hangout before Satan's party I think I will go and say goodbye to Beth.

R&P

Here I am at Satan's party. I didn't get to go and see Beth because mom wanted to go out with Squirt and I and spend some family time together. So we did. I'm just going to go find Finn and everyone before I call it a night, and before Rachel shows up. I know she won't get here until at least 11:30. So I will go find Finn and Quinn first. I walked into the living room where I saw Finn and Quinn sitting on the couch. I walked up to them. "Hey guys I'm gona head out. I have to leave early tomorrow."

Finn was the next to talk. "Okay, man stay safe! I'm gona miss you."

"Come on man, I'm coming back you can't get rid of me that easily." I hugged him and moved on to Quinn. I gave her hug and said, "Hey remember no tears. I'm going to be okay. And you have to watch out for that girl of ours and tell her how much her dad loves her. Make sure you and Shelby send me pictures."

Quinn just nodded and hugged me, "Don't do anything stupid. I want Beth to be able to see you again. I will pray for your safe return every Sunday."

"Thanks Q. I'll see you guys later. I have to make the rounds."

Finn stopped me again by saying, "Aren't you gona wait for Rachel?"

"I can't do it man." With those last words I walked into the kitchen and found Mike and Tina making out. "Hey Mike man." Mike let go of Tina.

"Puck, you leaving?"

"Yeah, leaving early tomorrow and I kinda gotta be gone before Rach gets here so…"

"I'm gona miss you. Your one of my best friends, take care and make sure you visit."

"I will. I promise. Take care of that girl of yours."

"I will. But you should too."

"I would but she doesn't want me to."

"She does but you won't let her do it her way. You should at least say goodbye."

"I can't do it mike. I'll see you when I get back."

"By Puck." Tina and Mike said at the same time as I made my way to the patio I found Sam, Brit, and Mercedes.

As I walked up to them I said, "Hey guys, I'm heading out. I'll see you when I get back from training."

Sam spoke next, "Don't do it dude, it's going to end your relationship with Rach."

"It may, but it's what I have to do."

Mercedes can never mind her business and said, "At least say goodbye. She deserves it."

"I can't do it. I will not leave if I do. And I need to do something good in my life." Brit started to cry so I walked up to her and said "Brit no tears, be strong."

Brit responded with a sniffle and hugged me before saying, "Be safe, I will miss you."

I hugged her again and said, "I'll miss you to. I'll miss all of you. But I gotta go before Rachel gets here and I still have to say goodbye to Satan. Where is she?"

Sam spoke up, "I saw her go upstairs so… you may want to wait a while to say goodbye."

"I can't run the risk of running into Rach. I'll go find her. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

As I walked away they all yelled, "Be safe!" I turned and nodded. I then continued into the house and up the stairs. I walked into Satan's room. She was just getting something from her closet when I said, "This is it. No more infamous Santana parties. No more late night hook ups I haven't had in a year. No more fun conversations about you telling me thing Rach told you."

"You're really doing this?"

"I have to. It means to much to me."

"Okay, but if you leave without saying goodbye she'll never forgive you."

"I guess that is something I'll have to live with."

"Okay well. You have been my best friend and bed buddy for a while so come here."

I hugged Satan and said, "I'll miss you buddy."

She let go of me wiped away a tear and said, "Be good and stay safe. I will need you to come back to be with Berry. If she ever forgives you."

"She broke my heart now I can't look her in the eye. I think I should be the one to forgive her but, I would in a heartbeat. I got to go. Early morning and then I'm going to visit Beth before I leave tomorrow. I feel like I have to say that goodbye after all of you."

"I understand. Let me walk you out."

"Okay." So we walked down the stairs and out to the porch. Everyone was standing there. I couldn't help but say, "It's not goodbye forever. I'm not going to die."

They dried each other's tears and as I walked down the steps to my truck they all wrapped arms around each other and said "We love you Puck!"

I turned wiped away my unmanly tear and said, "I love you to." I was almost to my truck when I saw Rachel walk out in front of me from her car.

She looked up, "Oh, Noah leaving so early?"

I looked at the ground and said, "Yeah mom's got the late shift and I have to watch Sarah. So I gotta go by." I dashed away from her and got in my truck. I never felt so much like a Coward in my life.

As I drove home I couldn't think about how much I wanted to kiss her and tell her I loved her and the I wouldn't leave. But I couldn't do that. So I just left. When I got home Ma was passed out on the couch so I threw a blanket over her and kissed her cheek and went to check on Squirt. I kissed he head and went to sleep in my room. I never thought it was going to be this hard.

**A/N: R&R please. The next chapter will be him saying goodbye to his mom, sister, and Beth. And some things will go down with Rachel and Shelby, and Rachel and Noah. Please tell me what you think.**

**Sabrina**


	3. Goodbyes

**A/N: Hey guys, okay so here is Chapter 3 and it has some intense parts! So I'll just start it here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee cause if I did then in that one episode back in season 2 when they shave pucks head would have NEVER happened!**

Puck's POV

I woke up this morning feeling very upset. I have to get up and go say goodbye to Beth. I have to say goodbye to my daughter. Well here goes nothing. I feel like I can't get out of bed. But then I hear mom's voice. "Noah get out of bed! You have to be at the airport in four hours!" So I rolled out of bed jumped in the shower.

R&P

I'm sitting in my truck in front of Shelby's apartment and I can't do it. I can't get up and say goodbye to my daughter for how long? Three months? A year? Five years? How long is it going to be until I see here again? Oh well come on I am Noah Fucking Puckerman and I'm a badass. So I get out of the car and walk up to the door. I nock and she comes to the door, "Hello Noah."

"Hi, I just came to say goodbye."

"I know, come on. She just woke up. You can see her in the living room."

I walked into the living room and I picked up my daughter. It feels like it's been hours when I hear the doorbell ring and Shelby gets up to get the door. I hear a familiar voice. It's Rachel. I have to say goodbye fast. I look down at the beautiful baby girl in my arms and kiss he cheek and forehead. I whisper, "Bye, baby girl. Daddy loves you."

I get up and walk towards the door. I was right it is Rach. She looks up at me and says, "Hello Noah."

I couldn't even look her in the eye. I had tears running down my face and mumble, "Bye Rach," and I hurried out the door before she could respond to what I said. I love her but I have to let her go and live her dreams and I have to live mine. I hurry to my truck to drive home. I leave in two hours and I still have to finish packing and say goodbye to mom and squirt!

R&P

Rachel's POV

I was sitting their across from my mother in this awkward silence until I couldn't take it any more so I said, "How long has Noah been coming to see Beth?"

She looked up at me, "You didn't know?"

"Of course I didn't know."

"I told him to tell you, I didn't want it to be weird for you guys. That is the last thing I wanted was to drive a wedge between you."

"I understand why he didn't ask me or even tell me. He wanted to protect me like he always does. He protects everyone that he loves."

"So, Rachel why are you here?"

"Well first I wanted to try and get to know you."

"Why? I don't deserve for you to want to be part of my life after what I did to you."

"Maybe not. But I need a mom and you need someone who knows this town and someone to watch Beth. And I figured you wanted to get to know me."

"I do want to get to know you. But you are leaving for New York in three months and from what I've heard from Noah is that you are never coming back."

"Well you could always come back to New York with me and you will always need someone to watch Beth and I will be able to watch you to perform if you have someone to watch Beth and I will be able to see some of Noah when he comes back."

"So is that what this is about? Noah? Do you need some help with him?"

"I needed someone to talk to and having to dads this isn't really something that I can talk to them about."

"What is it? I really want to be here for you and I would really like you to get to know Beth."

"I would like that. I love Noah, and she is his daughter. I really need to talk to someone about this."

"What is it? I have made a lot of mistakes. So you can tell me anything and you will have no judgment from me."

"Noah and I haven't talked at all after I told him that I didn't want him to join the military and he gave me an ultimatum and he basically said that I have to choose to support him or there is no more us. He hasn't talked to me since that day."

"Well maybe you should have talked to him and maybe you should support him on this. I mean you don't have much time. He leaves in two hours."

"What! He's leaving today?"

"You didn't know?"

"I had no idea. We haven't talked since I basically told him to F-off."

"Well maybe you should talk to him?"

"But what do I say?"

"What do you feel?"

"I feel like I can't live without him and that is why I don't want him to go because I don't want him to die over in that hell hole. I also want to tell him that I do support him in what he wants but I think that he can do better things with his life rather than be in the military! He could be such a great music artist. But he won't listen!"

"So tell him that. He needs to know what you are feeling."

"What do I do now?"

"You could go by his house and see if he is still there otherwise you go to the Airport and track him down!"

"Okay thank you! But I have to go." I got right up and made a straight line for the door as I waved over my head.

R&P

Puck's POV

I was saying goodbye to my mom and Sarah. "Ma, please don't cry! I really don't need you to be upset and making me get upset! I really need to stay composed for my flight."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. I just can't believe that my baby is going to be flying to California to start Navel training."

"I know ma, it's going to be hard. But I will call and write, and please watch after Rach over the summer at temple. I just need to know that she can get to New York okay without me here anchoring her down."

"You are not anchoring her down. And she loves you!"

"I can't do this now ma. I will talk about this with you later."

"Okay. We will talk later."

"Okay I love you ma." I give her one last hug before turning to Sarah. "Now squirt, be good for ma and don't give her grief like I do. And watch all the guys at Temple that try and hit on Rachel for me."

"You got it Noah! No guys will get near your girl."

"That's a good squirt."

"Thanks. Well good luck, don't die. I love you."

"I love you to." I hugged Sarah. And blew both ma and Sarah a kiss as I got into my truck. It is going to be a long journey back to this town and Rachel.

R&P

Rachel's POV

I was speeding as fast as I could so that I didn't break the speed limit when I pulled up to Noah's house. I jumped out of my car and ran to the door. I was pounding on it like I was running from a murderer. When Noah's mother answered the door. "Rachel dear so lovely to see you?"

"It's nice to see you to Ms. Puckerman. Is Noah home?"

"Oh, dear didn't you know he left today. I told him to tell you goodbye but he didn't listen to me again!"

"I only found out twenty minutes ago from Shelby. I cant believe he left without saying goodbye."

"He only did it because he loves you."

"If he loves me he would have said goodbye."

"Noah thought that if he saw you and looked into your beautiful eyes and saw the pain in them that he was leaving so soon or that you left him because of where he was leaving to…"

"Well did he tell you the exact reason he refused to say goodbye?"

"He said he wouldn't leave. He said he did it for both of you."

"How does him leaving without saying goodbye and good thing for both of us?"

"He would hate to hold you back and have you end up resenting him, and he also wants to live out his dream!

"I have to say goodbye." I said as I started to cry.

"Oh, Rach, Honey don't cry. His flight leaves in an hour and half. He's waiting in the airport if you leave now you will have a chance to say goodbye."

"Thank You. I needed this." With those last words I jumped up and took off running out the door.

R&P

Puck's POV

I was sitting at the gate waiting to get on my flight out to California. When I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw her. "Rach, what are you doing here?"

"I can't believe that you were going to leave without saying goodbye."

"Rach, I can't do this now. I'm leaving in ten minutes."

"But you weren't even going to say goodbye?"

"No, Rach. I wasn't. Because I wouldn't leave Lima if I did and you decided you weren't going to be with me anymore the minute you stopped talking to me and didn't support me on my decision to leave."

"Noah, I do support you! I'm just scared that you aren't going to come back to me."

"There is no one more important than you in my life."

"But what about Beth and Sara and your mom."

"I love them all very much but I love you more. I would do anything for you except the one thing you are asking me to do!"

"But Noah you could die!"

"I'm not going to die! And at the end of summer I will come back and visit you before I go to where I will be assigned."

"You Promise?"

"I promise. Any where you are I will come see you." Then I heard the speaker say 'Flight 458 to San Diego is now boarding'. "I gota go baby."

Rachel started crying and I stood up she fallowed and I took her into a hug. Then she said "I love you Noah."

"I love you to. I'll write you, I promise and I'll be back in no time." I kissed her. And started for the gate. I looked over my shoulder at my crying girlfriend standing alone in the airport. She waved goodbye as I walked down the ramp and boarded the plane.

**So guys I hoped you liked it. R&R and the next chapter will be their letters back and forth.**

**~Sabrina**


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guys, this is only and authors note. I have been supper busy lately like you have no idea. I was the house manager for the fall play, I am a director for a One Act and I am in much ado about nothing. I have been super busy with that and am so sorry that I didn't have time to update. I promise I will soon. I am also starting to feel a little under the weather. So I would like to offer a contest to the 3 characters I like that you make up. The questions you must answer are as follows:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Hobbies:**

**Talent:**

**Personality:**

**Who they Crush On:**

**Who are Their Friends:**

**Their Secret:**

**So review with this and I will read them and pick the new character for the story. I hope to get some good characters!**

**~Sabrina**


	5. Letters

**A/N: Okay guys so this is Chapter 4. It is probably going to be a little longer than the others because it is going to be all their letters back and forth the whole summer. And I will give 1 more week on the Creative Character before I put them into the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee because if I did it would be back on already!**

My Dear Noah,

You haven't been gone but a week and I am already losing my mind! What am I going to do for the next three months waiting around in this stupid town waiting for you to come home! All I want is for school to start so I can do something to keep my mind off things! I was thinking of going by Shelby later on to have someone to talk to. I know we didn't talk about this before you left but I am ready to talk to my mother and if it is not okay with you because of the whole Beth situation, I completely understand. I'm sure your mother won't mind me stopping by to say hello. How are you doing? Are you happy? I guess I will cut the letter off her because I know you only have a limited amount of time. So e-mail me back. I miss you.

With all my love,

Rachel.

R&P

Hey Baby,

I know you act like you are thirty five sometimes and its one thing I love about you but you don't have to be so eloquent and proper in your e-mails to me. Babe I'm the one person who doesn't care. All I know is when I check my e-mail at night and I see one from you it makes me very happy. I'm doing fine; I like the weather in San Diego better than Lima. Training is hard but I'm working threw it. I'm happy for the most part but some days are sad. I miss you and Beth so much. I would love for you to go and talk to Shelby. Beth is my daughter I would love for you to have a relationship with her. Sorry about the boringness of Lima. But I don't want you held up in your house sending me e-mails and visiting my mom. Go out with Satan and Brit, I'm sure they miss you. As for school I will be back and helping you move in no time. As for visiting my mother. I know she would love that. I warn you thought you might want to come around when Sarah isn't awake. I guaranty that she will rope you into singing with her. I have to go only so much time on the computer.

Love Always,

Noah.

R&P

Dear Noah,

You really should speak better about your sister. I am going to tell her you said that when I go and see your mother tomorrow. When I called her she was so excited for me to come over. It was quite funny. I will defiantly have to call Santana and Brittany, don't call my friend Satan. But I look forward to getting your e-mails because they don't come very often. I will call Shelby after I send this I will make plans to see her and Beth. I should come out and see you and see some of this weather. I don't have much to say I haven't been doing much; all I have been doing is lying by the pool and missing the guy that always cleaned my pool. I miss you so much Noah. Please come home soon and stay safe.

Love Always,

Rachel

R&P

Dear Rach,

I'm not going to say anything bad about Sara, well at least to you. How did it go with Ma? How is she? I haven't talked to her recently. Maybe I will shoot her an email. I'm sure she was happy to see you. I'm sorry but Satan is my friend to. And I try as much as I can I'm sorry they don't come more often. Give Beth a hug for me next time you see her. I wish you could but I won't have time to see you. Just hold tight I'll be home soon. Ugh. I want to see you in a bikini again. And I'll be home soon and I promise to stay safe. I love you Rachel.

Love and kisses,

Noah

R&P

Dear Noah,

What to say, Your mother is totally crazy but I love her to bits! She is amazing! Your sister had me sing with her for hours until she wanted me to sing New You Now, I felt bad telling her no. But it is too hard without you. Don't say bad things about your sister to anyone she is cute and she admires you so much! Your Ma misses you and she wants to hear from you some more. I'll give Beth a big hug and kiss from you tomorrow. I can see how much she loves you in her eyes. I know I can't come out I just miss you. And you will see me in a Bikini soon. Just wait a month and a half more. Then me and you! You better be staying safe. I love you to Noah.

Love Always,

Rachel

R&P

1 Month Later

R&P

Dear Noah,

Hey, it's been a month and I still haven't heard from you. I'd be getting freaked if you weren't still emailing your mom. Did I say something in my last letter that I did something wrong. Well hon I love you so much! See you in 2 weeks. I can't wait to see you. I promise to wear a bikini with in the first day you are home. I might even wear it to the airport. I'll be there to pick you up! I really hope you have just been busy and that is why you are not emailing me back. I'm sorry if this letter makes you angered. I'm just freaked that you won't email me back. I hope were still okay. Love You to pieces.

Love Always,

Rach

R&P

Rach,

I'm sorry I haven't written. I will be home in a week. We can talk then. I've just had something on my mind. And I just don't know if I can or should even tell you. I hope you are doing fine. I love you and tell Beth hello for me. And let everyone know I'm fine and that I'll be back soon. And Ma is picking me up at the airport. Anyway I don't want you wearing that little of clothing when I'm not around to protect you.

Puck

R&P

My Dearest Noah,

Your last email kind of felt like a Dear John letter. You know you can tell me anything. I love you. I'm okay, I'm too excited about your homecoming to think of anything else. T-Minus 3 days! I miss you to bits! But don't tell me what I can and can't wear without you here. I wish you would let me pick you up. I miss you so much! And don't use Puck around me! You are not the same man you were when you used to be called Puck. You are Noah now.

Love Always,

Rach


	6. Authors Note 2

**A/N Okay so this is just an author's note. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but it has been crazy around here with school and such. So this is just going to tell you who the new characters are. Hope to have a new chapter up tonight or sometime this week!**

New Characters:

Tia Riley (glee12345678910)

Age 19

Female

Nurse in the Navy

Likes to Juggle

Kind, sweet.

She has a Boyfriend Andy who is in the Navy as well.

They have a daughter that is 2 named Abby.

Puck who she met threw Andy.

I am not going to write in the secrets on here you will have to wait and find out as the story continues!

Mary-Ann (GleekGirl247)

Age 18

Female

Plays Guitar and sings.

Strong, Determined, Sweet, Comforting

Meets Puck when she joins the military.

Falls for Puck.

Friends with Puck and Andy (Tia's Boyfriend.)

I am not going to write in the secrets on here you will have to wait and find out as the story continues!

Kaden (Carebear7114)

Age 19

Male

Swimming and Sinning.

He is an artist and loves to draw.

Sweet, but he snaps every once in and a while.

Like Rachel and they met at school.

Friends with Rachel, Santana, and Brit.

I am not going to write in the secrets on here you will have to wait and find out as the story continues!


	7. A Home Coming

**A/N: Hey guys okay finally here is the new chapter of 'What Has the Military Done to My Life?' I hope you like it! Noah is back in town to help Rachel move to New York. I also want to know where you think that Noah should be based with the Navy (He can't be based in NY because it won't fit the plot line) So review or PM me with where he should be based and where you want the story to go. Being a military child I am using some of the lingo. I will put the definitions at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee no matter how much I wish I do!**

Puck's POV

Finally I am on my way home! It's been all summer and I just want to see my mom, sister, and daughter. I could also use a good night's sleep in my own bed. But I will be home soon. I'm just sitting in the airport with my new friends Andy, his girlfriend Tia, and Mary-Ann. They are all around my age Andy and Tia are 19 and Mary-Ann is 18 like me and Rach. They are all in the Navy with me and we all get to go home for a couple of weeks before we get shipped to wherever it is we are going to be based. Tia and Andy have the cutest daughter Abby. She is being taken care of by Tia's mom while they are in training. Once they get sent to a base they will get placed with them. The thing is they have to get married between these two weeks off otherwise they get put in the barracks and their children stay with her mother. I wish I could be there for the wedding that is in New York in a week when I'll be there with Rach but Mary-Ann is going to be there and things would get weird really fast. Anyway we are all sitting in the airport in San Diego waiting to fly to our respective places. Me back to Columbus where mom is going to pick me up and take me to visit Beth.

So we all sit down in our uniforms and talk for a while after we each got a coffee. I sat down next to Mary-Ann and across from Tia and Andy. We were just sitting there mostly discussing Andy and Tia's daughter and their wedding when Marry-Ann starts rubbing my thigh and I remove her hand and she looks up at me and I whisper in her ear, "I have a girlfriend. The kiss was nice but I can't do this anymore."

After that she gets up and says, "My flight is about to board I better head to my gate. I guess I'll be seeing ya. Text me okay? Bye Puck."

After she was out of ear shot Andy turned to me and said, "So the scuttlebutt is true?"

I looked up shocked and said, "What? What scuttlebutt?"

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"There is a scuttlebutt that said that you to slept together. I didn't think that it was true because of how much you were talking about Rachel and how much you love her."

"I do love her. It's not like I slept with her."

"What did you do?"

"I..I…"

"You really did it?"

"I'm not going to lie to you. I… I just…"

"You have to tell her." Tia said. "She will find out and you have to tell her."

"Who is going to tell her?"

"I will. You think that I don't know that you are going to be in NYC the week of our wedding but you're not coming because of Mary-Ann. So I will hunt her down and tell her."

"Why would you do that to me? She will dump me and I love her and my life will be over!"

"Then you better figure out what you're gona do to keep that wonderful girl."

Then the loud speaker went off "Flight 492 to Columbus Ohio now boarding."

"I have to go. I'll be seein ya. Congratulations and good luck on everything."

"Good luck with Rach man. And be good to that little girl of yours." Andy said.

"I will tell her. So do what you gotta do but she better know before NY."

"Yes ma'am." I hugged them and headed towards the gate. I got right on and knew that the next four hours were going to be torture. I knew that I would have to tell Rach and that was not going to end pretty. So I sat with my I-Pod headphones were in and slept for a little while. When the plane landed and I got off the plane and had gotten my luggage I saw my mom right away. She was crying like normal and ran up to hug me, Sara was next. They were so happy to see me I almost forgot that it was almost time to see Rach. As I put my stuff in the car and started towards Shelby's to visit Beth mom asked me a weird question,

"Noah why did Rachel call me a few times to ask if I was still getting emails from you half way into you being gone?"

"Ma. Already on my fucking ass about Rach and I just got home."

"Don't use that language in front of your sister and yes because I just want to know what happened that made you so mad that you just avoided all emails to her."

"I can't tell you Ma. You will think I'm a terrible person. Which you should because I am."

"You cheated on her. You did didn't you. Noah Puckerman you are in so much trouble…" after that I tuned her out because she went into crazy Jewish mom mode. And started hitting me with her purse. The thing that pulled me out of it was when she asked me,

"How far did you let it go?"

"Ma?"

"Noah Aaron Puckerman you answer my question right now!"

"Ma! I'm 18 you can't tell me what to do!"

"Noah.

"Okay. Okay. Don't shot, god. I let her kiss me then I kissed her back. Then I realized what happened and stopped it."

"You have to tell Rachel. That girl is too good to you for you to do this to her."

"God. Ma. I know so could you get off my back!"

"Noah. Apologize. To Mommy." Sara always had to but in to my life.

"Shut it squirt. I am tired of everyone telling me what to do about Rach." The rest of the ride to Shelby's was quiet. And when mom finally pulled up in front I got out and said, "I won't be long. I just want to say hi and then I will come back tomorrow when I am more rested and not in uniform. "

"Noah. I will be waiting so don't take too long. I want to get Sara home so she can finish her homework before she needs to go to bed."

"Yes ma'am. I do love you mom. And I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I know. I love you to son." After she said that I closed the car door and headed up to Shelby's condo and rang the door bell. When Shelby opened the door she was holding Beth and it was a wonderful sight. Beth's eyes got so big it was a beautiful sight. She smiled at me and I said,

"Hey baby girl." I then took her from Shelby and just held her for a little bit. Then I had to give her back to Shelby because I had to get going. "I'm sorry I can't stay to long. I just wanted to see her, It's been a while. Can I come back tomorrow to see her more?"

"Of course Noah. As long as you promise to see Rachel tonight your breaking my little girls heart by not emailing her back and the one email you sent her was really rude."

"I promise I will."

"Good now go on. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks. Bye Bethy." I waved at her as I made my way out the door. I walked down the stair case and to the car and got in. When I was in I said to mom, "Okay let's go home."

"Are you going to talk to Rachel tonight?"

"No, mom. I will go to her house in the morning. I promise."

"Okay." The rest of the drive was silent. Once we got home I grabbed my bag and took off up the stairs and went to take a shower.

Rachel's POV

I was sitting by the phone all night just waiting for a call from Noah but I hadn't gotten one and right as I was about to give up and go over there the phone rang. I jumped and grabbed, "Noah?"

"No sorry sweetie it's Shelby. Has he not called yet? He left about an hour ago. He promised me he would talk to you."

"Oh, well I bet he was really tired and just wanted to take a shower and go to sleep."

"If you think so."

"I do. Maybe I will go by and see if I can help him sleep better."

"Honey you have to remember as much as I'm your friend. I am still your mom and I really can't hear about these kind of things without wanting to go into full lecture mode and tell you not to do it."

"Then don't. Bye mom."

"Be safe Rach."

"Oh I will."

"To much. Bye honey."

"Bye." I hung up and went straight to my closet and changed into my black trench coat and my black stilettos. Once I was changed I grabbed my keys and phone and headed down the stairs. I called out, "Bye dad. Going to Noah's see you tomorrow."

They yelled back, "Hold it right there. Come in here."

"I can't running late. I told Noah that I would be there in five."

"Don't lie to us."

So I walked into the kitchen and said, "I'm not lying I really did tell him."

"No you didn't you are going to surprise him. Now go change into something appropriate. I do not want a traumatic call from Ms. Puckerman."

" What you act like you haven't gotten one before." It was too late once I realized what I had said. So I covered my mouth and walked up stairs to change. Well not really change. I just put on a pair of supper skinny jeans and a black tank top. Then I ran down the stairs and out the door before Dad and Daddy could say anything. Once I was in the car I was getting really restless and freaking out. I just couldn't wait to see Noah and kiss him and hold him and tell him how much I love him.

Puck's POV

I was sitting on my bed holding my phone deliberating whether I was going to call and tell her tonight or wait and tell her to her face tomorrow. But now I think that it would be best if I wait. So I just rolled over and picked up the controller to my X-Box and started playing for a while when I heard my mom's voice from down stairs say, "Noah there is someone here to see you."

I stuck my head out the door and yelled, "Who?"

"I think you are going to want to see for yourself."

"Ugh. Mom I am not in the mood for your games tonight I just want to get some sleep so I can get the courage to go and talk to Ra…" As I started to say her name I saw her come into view as I got to the end of the stairs.

"Talk to who tomorrow?"

"No one. Um. Mom Rach and I are going to go upstairs."

Mom replied, "Okay but no funny business. That is how you got here."

"Ugh. MOM! Not now!"

"Okay, Sorry! Have a nice time. Goodnight you to."

"Goodnight Ms. Puckerman." Once Rachel said goodnight we made our way up to my room. Once we were in the door and it was closed Rachel jumped on top of me and kissed me. I wasn't expecting it so I stumbled backwards and fell on the bed. Then Rachel sat up and startled me. And said, "I missed you so much. It feels like it's been forever."

"I know, I missed you Baby." I said with a little hesitation.

"I had a surprise for you but my dad caught me when I was on my way out and they made me change."

"Why what were you wearing?"

"This trench coat and these shoes."

"And?"

"Nothing."

"Oh boy. Okay. Well um."

"Down boy. How about you regain some thought."

"Okay I have regained my thoughts. I have to tell you something Rach."

"Oh, okay what is it?"

"I… I…"

"Noah your starting to scare me. What's wrong?"

"I just want to say first that it meant nothing and…"

"Noah?"

"and I didn't sleep with her."

"Noah Aaron Puckerman! Did you cheat on me?"

"No. NO. NO. Baby I just kissed her."

**A/N: Ooooo. A cliff hanger! Let me know if you want me to continue?**

**And Scuttlebutt means Rumor.**

**~Sabrina**


	8. The Truth Come Out

**A/N: Okay so here is the newest chapter! I hope you like it. I didn't get a response from anyone about where he should be based so I just picked one that you will find out in this chapter. I hope you like and here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

Puck's POV

"Noah Aaron Puckerman! Did you cheat on me?"

"No. NO. NO. Baby I just kissed her."

"You kissed her! Who is this little harlot! Did no one there even know about me? Did you not even tell them?"

"No. No. Baby they all new!"

"Then why? Why did you let her do it? Why did you do it back?"

"I don't know?"

"Oh, Puck don't give me that BS."

"Don't call me Puck."

"Why! That is who you are acting like! I don't like him! I like Noah. He was sweet, loving, handsome, and most of all he would never do this to me. Let me know when he comes back because I miss him not this disgusting pig of a man whore that is in front of me." She is basically holding back tears and I just can't handle crying chicks, especially ones I'm in love with. She looked down at the blanket. Then back at me with tears running down her checks. I lifted my had to her face to try and wipe it away but she hit my hand away and stood up. "Don't touch me! Never touch me again!"

As she was twisting the handle to the door I said, "Rach, Baby. Don't leave like this. We need to talk about this."

"No, Puck! We are done talking. I gave you everything I had and you broke my heart! And…" She couldn't finish her sentence the tears over came her as she crumbled to the floor in a mess of tears.

"Rachie, come on it meant nothing it was a mistake and…"

"No it wasn't just a mistake it was the beginning of the end of our relationship. And you cheated on me. And you don't even know why, or worse you know but you won't tell me so maybe I can understand."

"Rach. I know why I just can't tell you because you won't understand you will think that I'm even more of an ass hole then before."

"Then try to explain it," she started to stand up and walk towards me and sit face to face with me on the bed. "I need to know why you did it!"

"The only explanation I had was that I was lonely and she was there."

"That is all you have?" I couldn't even dignify her with words so I just nodded my head. "I was lonely to Noah! I was here alone during the last summer and everyone was out partying and drinking and having fun with their boyfriends and girlfriends and I was at home waiting by the phone or computer hoping, just hoping that I would get a five minute phone call or a short message just telling me that you loved me and you would be home soon so I could relax! But no! you couldn't do that! You were too busy fucking some other girl to remember that you had a girl back home!"

"Rach I didn't fuck her!"

She stood up and said, "I'm done Noah. I leave in two days for New York. Don't talk to me if you see me in town and go back to your little floozy. I don't give a shit you moronic son of a bitch!" after she finished she slapped me across the face. and left the room. I fallowed her chasing her down the stairs and out to the lawn screaming,

"Rach!, Baby! Come on! It was nothing!" She just got in her car and drove away.

I walked back in the house. As I walked in I saw Sara standing there. She looked passed me to see Rach driving away. She looked up to me and said,

"What did you do to make Rachel cry? You were mean to mommy and Rachel! I wish you never came home! I hate you Noah!"

"Sara, it wasn't my fault."

"Don't talk to me." She then ran into her room and slammed the door. I walked into the kitchen to find mom sitting at the table.

She looked so disappointed in me. I couldn't stand it. "What mom? Do you want to throw a hissy fit and say you hate me or that I'm an ass hole to? Because might as well as have all the women in my life mad at me at one time, because god knows that buy tomorrow Shelby is going to have talked to Rachel and not let me see Beth anymore because I already hurt one daughter."

"Noah, I am disappointed. I do not hate you or think bad things about you. I do think that you are only guilty of not thinking with your head and not your…"

"Mom!"

"Okay. Okay. All I'm saying is give her time, she'll come around. Besides, she has to. She is picking Sara and I up for temple tomorrow. Would you like to come? Everyone never thought that you would do something good. And are proud of you. Rachel and her fathers have also invited Sara and I to dinner at night So I hope that you don't mind us going, maybe you can come to and talk to Rachel. Any way I'm going to bed. Don't stay up to late. Shut off the lights when you are done in here." She then kissed me goodnight and went upstairs. Somehow she always finds a way to go all Jewish mom on me! Ugh! Screw this I am bound to a life of being miserable! Why does life suck so much for the Jews! No offence to my Savta and Saba who were met with the Nazi's in childhood. Why am I thinking about them right now? I mean the only real reason I can think of is that their love survived the Nazi's and coming to America and Saba serving in the Israeli armed forces. To where they are still together and in love now, means that me and Rach can make it through this and have beautiful Jewish grandbabies.

Rachel's POV

As soon as I walked through the door and ran upstairs ignoring my dad's calling me. Once I was in the privacy of my own room I called Santana on the phone immediately needing a friend. San answered right away.

"Rach? What is going on why aren't you with Noah right now? We had that whole thing planed out. Why are you crying?"

"San I will explain everything. But can you please just come over I really need my best friend right now!"

"Yeah, I'll be right over."

"Thanks, I love you."

"Welcome. I love you to." Within fifteen minutes San was standing in the door way and saying, "I know it's not Vegan but I thought this was an emergency that called for real Ice Cream and it was a little short notice."

"Just bring it over San." The second the carton was in my had I was shoving Ice Cream down my throat. "So what happened?"

"He cheated San. He fucking cheated on me!"

"Puck wouldn't do that. He loves you too much! And.."

I couldn't let her talk anymore I had to just tell her the whole story so I went over everything that happened from when I got there and his mom told us no funny business to me slapping him across the face and leaving angry. "So that is everything that happened and the worst part is I think that he wasn't going to tell me I have this strange feeling that some of his new Naval buddies made him do it."

"I just can't get over the fact, **A.)** you cussed which I'm not gona lie kinda turns me on but anyway and **B.)** that you slapped him! Way to go Rach I'm so proud of you!"

"San anything that I did was not the real me I was just pissed off beyond belief. I just can't wait to leave in a couple days! And get to go to school and live out my dream and never have to hear from Noah fucking Puckerman again."

"There you go with the cussing again! It is really hot! I really want to know who this chick is and beat the shit out of her. I also kind of want to do that to Puck but seems that you already broke his heart so that is good enough for now."

"The difference is he broke mine first. And I need someone to help me move my stuff to New York. Will you come with and help?"

"I wouldn't miss it. You are my best friend and I can't let you do this alone."

"Thanks San."

"Maybe we can find you a new sexy, delicious man to date!"

"That is the last thing on my mind right now!"

"Then what is on your mind?"

"What I'm going to do with Noah's crap."

"We are going to put in a box and then I am going to take it to him when I go see him tomorrow."

"Thank you San. I don't know what I would do without you?"

"I know I'm pretty amazing. You couldn't do anything without me."

"And modest to."

"That is always me."

"That will be true the minute I say that I would give up Broadway for Finn."

"Oh god. I remember back in Sophomore year when you used Puck to get Finn all hot and bothered and it didn't work because of the baby situation. Then Puck decided that he actually loved you."

"Yeah. Good times. I guess I just miss the way things were before we graduated. We all knew where we were going and what we were doing."

"Well I'm beat I was half asleep when you called."

"I'm sorry San. Why don't we go to sleep."

"Sounds awesome." San fell asleep like almost right away and I couldn't sleep because like San said I want to know who this home wrecker was. So I finally fell asleep after a couple hours of thinking how I was going to get through the next two days.

Puck's POV

I was sitting in bed on the computer sending three emails. Two of which I would send the other would be deleted. The first letter was to Tia and Andy. They were going to be happy with me but upset for me but that didn't mean that they condoned what I did. So the first letter went like this:

Dear Andy and Tia,

Are you happy? I told Rach everything and she yelled, cried, there was some hitting involved and then finally dumped me. So I guess I will be showing up to that wedding of yours after all. I needless to say will becoming alone. Maybe after I come to the wedding I will head into the city and talk to Rachel. But I just wanted to let you know that I would be there. I better get to bed considering that I have to get up tomorrow morning and convince Shelby to still let me see Beth after how heartbroken I just made her other daughter. So that should be fun. I suspect that Santana and Brittany, and probably many other people will show up tomorrow and tell me a quick hello before **A.)** Santana beating the crap out of me and taking every ounce of my man hood I have left. And **B.)** everyone yelling at me for breaking Rachel's heart. So thanks for that guys!

Sincerely,

Fucked up Ass Hole (AKA: Puck.)

Dear Mary- Ann,

Well I hope you are happy with what you have done to my life? You have successfully ruined all chances of me getting married to a nice Jewish girl that I am in love with! So I hope you are happy with a miserable Puck to put up with at the wedding next week. Anyway I just thought that you should know about us being broken up. So I was going to be a total ass hole in this letter and try and make you feel like some terrible person who ruined my life but I have as much guilt in this as you do. So let's just pretend that nothing ever happened and just be friends. I hope that is okay."

This next letter I was going to send to Rachel but I feel like she just would just delete it so I typed it out and deleted it at least I was going to then I saved it to drafts.

My Dearest Rachel,

I don't know how many ways I can tell you how sorry I am and how much I love you. I know you and I are not going to New York together anymore. But I am going to be there while you are still moving in. so if you still need help I will be there for my friends Andy and Tia's wedding. So I hope that you can eventually forgive me and I love you so much! So please forgive me! I love you more than anything in the world!

Love Always,

Noah.

**A/N 2: So I am Jewish so I know a little bit of Hebrew and **

**Savta = Grandma and Saba = Grandpa.**

**So let me know what you think should happen next. And I still want to know where Noah should be based. Hope you liked it!**

**~Sabrina**


	9. The Talk with Satan

**A/N: Okay here is another chapter. I know I have been updating a lot. But I am going back to school on Monday and I wanted to update while I was still out of school for thanksgiving. So without anymore interruptions on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

Puck's POV

I am just trying to sleep because I hadn't been sleeping much in San Diego. When I woke up to a banging on the door. I knew it couldn't be mom or Sara because they left a while ago to go to temple with the Berry's. So I was just going to sleep here and then go and visit Beth and then go to the mall and pick up a suit to wear for the wedding in New York. But no. Obviously someone had other plans for my day. So I got up and walked down stairs and opened the door, "Satan what do you want?"

"What do I want? You broke my best friend's heart!"

"I really don't want to hear it from you."

"Well fuck you, you are going to hear it. And you are not going to tune me out like you are thinking about doing right now."

"Berry is rubbing off on you. You are going into rants."

"Your already back to calling her Berry?"

"Well were not dating anymore so it doesn't matter anymore now does it."

"Oh that is total bull shit! You are about as over as Zac and Vanessa."

"Who?"

"Really you dated Rach. You should know who they are."

"Oh those freaks from High School Musical."

"Yeah them. Anyway. I just want to know the real reason you did it."

"Didn't she tell you everything last night?"

"Yeah she did. But I don't think the reason you gave her is the real one. So tell me what the fuck is going on Puckerman."

"I don't know what you're talking about Satan. Would you like to at least continue this conversation with some caffeine."

"Fine but I'm not leaving till I get all of the answers I came for." At least she was going to let me have some coffee. So we walked into the kitchen and poured two cups of coffee and sat them on the table as we both sat down. Then she started interrogating me again. "So why did you do it?"

"I only kissed her it's not like it is that big of a deal."

"It's a big deal to Rachel. You kissed another girl that isn't your girlfriend. That is a big deal."

"But it was a kiss. It's not like I slept with her."

"I don't think that that matters at all to Rachel. I think all she feels right now is that her boyfriend of years cheated on her which meant that he didn't love her."

"But I do love her. It was a…"

"I know that you love her. And deep down I think that she knows it to. But you broke her and now you need to fix it."

"I know. So get off my case!"

"No you know what! You listen to me! You are going to win her back no matter what it takes! Now will you just tell me the real reason you did it."

"You know the real reason. I was lonely and I missed her."

"You think that she wasn't sitting at home crying herself to sleep most nights missing you? But the difference is she stayed faithful. So tell me the real reason."

"She cried herself to sleep? Why didn't she tell me?"

"Of course she did. Would you have told her? So the real reason."

"I was scared. I have never been in love before and it scares me. I always mess things up. So I was nervous that I would mess things up."

"Well congratulations ass hole you did."

"Thanks Satan. I remember when you were on my side. What happened to that?"

"You left. And she was there and need me. And we were friends before you left but she needed me and Brit and we were there for her."

"So. Are you done? I would like to go get ready to see Beth."

"Oh well. I think that Shelby has been taking her to Temple with your Mom, Sister, and the Berry's every Saturday."

"That is nice to hear. Well if you are done torturing me I am going to go and get ready."

"Can I use your computer really quick? Rach and I are going into Columbus after she gets back from temple and I…"

"What? Ma said that she was going to be at dinner tonight."

"Oh. She doesn't know. But I am taking her to see the closing night of Wicked tonight. So I am going to take her to dinner as well."

"Great." I kind of said it with a little acid in my tone which sparked something in her to get mad.

"What? You are going to have to earn your way back in. So I'm taking her to have some fun. We will be back tomorrow. So can I use your computer?"

"Fine. It's on my desk in my room. Just don't take too long and leave when you're done. I'm going to take a shower."

Santana's POV

So I went upstairs and turned on Puck's computer and his email was open when I saw an unsent email to Rachel I read it. Yeah I know I should read other people mail what ever. I'm just trying to get my friends back together. So I found out that Puck is going to be in New York for a wedding and he will come find her. I am so making a plan to get them back together. They need to work this BS out. So after I found the best restaurant to take Rach to I got the hell out of there. Anyway the only way to get them back together is for them to sit down and talk and Rach wont willingly do this and I know the best way to get Rachel's mind off of things. I will figure out where this wedding is and I will go find the little slut. After going through the rest of his email from last night I'm guessing the girl is Mary-Ann. So after I wrote down Tia's email I went home.

Once I was home I took a chance to write an Email to Tia. Later that night I got a response with an address and a time. Life is about to be back on track. I just hope that everything works out for the best this time.

Rachel's POV

So Santana took me to see a show and out to dinner tonight and it did help keep my mind off of Noah for a while. But when I saw a couple men in uniform it was kind of sad and I had a couple of tears in my eyes. I hope that things will be better in New York. I'm excited I leave for New York in a day and I am supper excited to move into my new apartment! I finally made it. I'm on my way.

**A/N 2: Okay so I'm not supper pleased with chapter and I know it is shorter. But oh well. So I hope that you like it a little. The next chapter will be in New York!**

**~Sabrina**


	10. The Bomb Shell

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it has been a long time since I have written and now I am on winter break! So here I am back and hopefully will get a couple of new chapters before the end of the next 3 weeks. And I will try for a new chapter every 2 days because a huge thing just happened in my life that is going to be really hard to adjust to. So without further ado, here is the next chapter of 'What Has the Military Done to My Life?'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. And I'm really sad that we have to wait till January.**

Rachel's POV

I was standing in front of the mirror with Santana behind me trying to zip my dress up before we were going to some wedding she said an old friend was having and she wanted me to go with her but all my dresses weren't fitting anymore and that's when Santana said "B you are always working out and eating right, you never gain or lose weight, so what's going on why won't your dress fit?" I started to tear up and she said, "Rach, what's going on why are you crying at that simple question?"

"San, if I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise, but what is going on?"

"SanI'mpregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"How? When? What?"

"How, San really? It's called sex. You tend to do a lot of it."

San gave me a little push "I know how the baby got in your belly so will you tell me how you two are having a baby when you haven't seen each other in a little over two months? How far along are you?"

"Well you remember when I showed up at your house during the week before graduation?"

"Yeah, you were pretty upset said that you and Puck had made a mistake."

"Yeah, a big mistake."

"I'm sorry but I don't see the mistake in sleeping with the guy you're in love with and have been in a relationship with for two years so?"

"The mistake wasn't the sleeping together; it was that we didn't use protection."

"Rach? I thought you were on the pill?"

"I forgot one morning because I was distracted about graduation and problems with Noah, so I missed one day."

"But you? Wow, um. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I can keep the baby San."

"You're not getting an abortion are you?"

"Of course not! I could never do that. I just mean that I can't raise a child especially since me and Noah are no longer together."

"Well we both know that won't last long. You too will be back together before September."

"It's the end of August; September is like a week and a half away."

"I know and you to will be back together in no time."

"Okay. If you think so, but I don't think that will happen."

"I know so. But, B you know you have to tell him that you're pregnant."

"No I don't. He never has to know because even if we get back together he is leaving for Charleston in less than a week."

"So you plan on giving away your child and not letting him even know he has a son or a daughter out there."

"Why should I? You know how I felt about him leaving to join the Navy, and he still did it. And I cried myself to sleep every night because he wasn't here and then he comes home and I find out that he had an affair while I was here being miserable without him."

"Okay first of all it wasn't an affair it was one kiss and it didn't go any farther than that. And second of all you think he wasn't miserable without you? And maybe yes he is one of the biggest idiots and ass holes on the planet but he still deserves to know that you are pregnant."

"San, if I tell him he will try and convince me to keep the baby…"

"And what is so bad about that, this baby was made out of love, a great love that you two share together and what's wrong with you guys being a family."

"I have dreams to. I want to be on Broadway and go far in life and have an amazing career and win tony awards, and I can't do that if I have this baby."

"Why can't you have that?"

"Because, he will want to get married and…"

"What is bad about you two getting married? You love each other more than anything in the entire world!"

"But if we get married I have to give up college, and give up my dreams so I can be the military wife who stays at home on the base to take care of our kid and the house. So no my life is over if I keep the baby and we get married. So no I will not keep the baby and I will not tell him." By the end of our conversation I was balling my eyes out just trying to let all the emotions my hormones were causing out. So once we figured out that none of my dresses would fit we went to a little boutique around the corner and got me a new dress to wear to this wedding and we were on our way. It was a gorgeous ceremony in central park with a lovely reception after.

I was heading towards the bar to get Santana a drink while she went to talk to the bride. When I saw him standing there with this really drunk girl hanging on him I was thoroughly repulsed by this like I literally thought this baby was going to make me throw up. So I grabbed two drinks. I took the long way back to where Santana was so I could walk by Noah and his little ho. As I walked by I pretended that I tripped and I spilled a drink all over her dress. She started having a cow and she turned to look at me while Noah helped clean off her dress. And I said, "Sorry, I really should be more careful."

Noah looked up at the sound of my voice. "Rach? Baby what are you doing here?"

"Don't call me baby. So what not even a week after we break up and you're already hanging out with a new slut?"

"I'm not a slut, who do you think you are talking to me like that?" Mary-Ann asked.

"Mary-Ann Go away." Puck told her.

"Oh, no please stay. I am gona go. I can't do this."

"Rach, wait. What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing Noah. I'm here because Santana told me that she had to go to a wedding of an old friend and wanted me to accompany her. But I have a strange feeling this was a set up."

"I'm glad she did. Now Mary-Ann go. Now."

"Ugh, fine call me after?" Mary-Ann asked with a smile.

"No. I will not call you after."

"Fine." She said as if he had totally just killed her buzz.

He didn't speak again until she was gone. "Rach, we really need to talk. By the way you look beautiful. You're glowing, is that a new dress?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised you noticed."

"Rach. I notice everything about you. Not that I don't like it, I do. But when I told you to go out and buy a new dress you sent me a picture of it and that is not it."

"Yeah well, that one didn't fit anymore."

"What do you mean it didn't fit? You only bought it three weeks ago."

"."

"What? Rach you said that kinda fast. Can you say it again only slower please?"

"Noah, I can't talk about it here. I wasn't even going to tell you about it."

"What are you talking about Rach?" that's when Santana and the bride walked up.

"Puck, is this that lovely girl I heard so much about back in training?" The Bride said.

"Noah, San. Please tell me I am not at the wedding of the girl you kissed in San Diego?"

"Oh god no. That was Mary-Ann. I'm the one who told him he had to tell you or I would hunt you down and tell you. I'm Tia by the way. It's nice to meet you Rachel." She stuck her hand out and I shook it.

"It's nice to meet you to. So the girl that was really drunk and hanging all over you was the girl you cheated with?"

"It wasn't cheating."

"You kissed another girl! How is that not cheating?"

"Like it's any different when you kiss guys that aren't me."

"Oh, Noah give me a break that is my job. I don't even enjoy it and you want me to let you in on a little secret! I pretend it's you. Oh and by the way thanks to you I probably won't have that job anymore."

"Rachel, is this really the best place to tell him?" Santana asked.

"Tell me what?"

"I'm gona let you guys settle this alone. I'm so happy I could meet you Rachel." Tia said as she walked away.

"You too." I said. "Noah, I can't talk about this now."

"Well you will have to tell him eventually and soon because you're already starting to sh…" Santana was saying before I cut her off.

"San can you go away? I think this is something Noah and I need to discuss alone."

"I'm out of here. Call me tonight though." She said as she hugged me goodbye.

"I will I promise." I said as she left.

"What is going on with you Rach?"

"We need to talk. It is really important. But we can't do it here."

"Okay let's go somewhere then. Anywhere."

"Okay."

I led him out of the reception and we walked around Central Park for a while just in silence before he said, "Rach, what is going on your starting to freak me out."

"Okay, we can do this here. You should probably sit down though." So we both sat down on the bench. "Noah, I am pregnant."

"Mine?"

"NOAH! Of course it is yours! Who else's would it be?"

"I don't know? I've been gone for two months."

"Yeah and I am three months pregnant."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We are not going to do anything. You are going to go to Charleston and I am going to continue with school and then when the baby is born I am going to give it up for adoption."

"Rachel, that is my baby too. You have to let me help you. We have to deal with this together."

"No, Noah. It is already decided."

"Rachel, please. We can be a family. Together we can have this baby and we can be a family."

"I'm not ready Noah. I'm sorry."

"Please Rach."

"No. I've made my decision. You can be there when it is born but otherwise I want you to go to Charleston and live your life without me."

I stood up and started for my apartment. When he yelled out "I will fight till the end to be with you and our baby! We can do this together! I love you." I kept walking even though all I wanted to do was turn and run into his arms and have him tell me that everything is going to be okay and kiss him. But I kept going. Back to my life without him and just hope that one day we can both have our dreams and then be together. But I do love him.

**A/N 2: So there was chapter 8. I hope you liked it. I will have a new chapter up soon. Thanks for the Support.**

**~Sabrina.**


	11. Authors Note 3

**A/N: I know I promised a new chapter today and I know that you hate author's note and I'm sorry. I just wanted to say Happy Holidays to everyone. I just wanted to say Happy first night of Hanukkah! I am having a couple of friends over tonight to celebrate with me. I am excited to see what theater tickets my parents got me tonight. So I am supper sorry about not having a new chapter. But a huge thing just happened in my family that we are trying to deal with. So once again sorry. I will try to get a new chapter up soon. But I will leave you with a link to my favorite song on YouTube for this time of year…**

**.com/watch?v=CwxRhZiFWy4**

**And this is just my favorite song right now in general!**

**.com/watch?v=IDETHMV-brQ&ob=av2e**

**~Sabrina**


	12. Authors Note 4

**A/N: I know I promised that I would update over my winter break and I'm sorry that I didn't. As you know that my family has been going through a hard time. Over winter break, not only did my parents tell me they were getting a divorce but I had a friend of mine pass away. So I will try to update but I don't know when I will have time to with school and such, but I wanted to tell you guys that my friends and I are making our own TV show this year. So I am now writing that, working on my novel and I have fan fictions to update. So thank you for being patient with me. **

**I am trying to think of ideas for the episodes. I need topics for 5 episodes more. The basic outline of the show is that this group of there girls lost a really close friend in a car crash they all drifted apart after one moved away now she is back and they are all working on getting the friendship back together. So now I just need a story line for each episode to touch on. So please help! You guys rock! So just review or PM me with your ideas! **

**~Sabrina**


	13. Chapter 9 Preview  Authors Note

**A/N: Okay here is a preview of the new chapter it is a little present for you guys because it is my birthday and I feel a little bad for not posting in a while. I'm so sorry for that. I hope you like the little bit of the story I have here. And A Happy birthday to Mr. Darren Criss who is 25 today!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee! Cause if I did Finn would not have proposed!**

Rachel's POV:

It has been two months since I told Noah that I was pregnant. He has been so sweet and loving since I told him. He calls me every night to see if I am doing okay. He is so happy it is a girl but I have to keep reminding him that were not getting back together and I'm not keeping the baby. Every time I remind him when were on the phone he makes up the excuse he has to go. I haven't seen him in person since that day in the park. He seems more distant and sad lately. I know he is sad about the baby but I can't control him. I've been going to all my classes. I am really enjoying my dance classes even though it is getting harder and harder to do the actual choreography. The worst part is that everywhere I go I get that pity look you know the one that says 'look at that teenage girl with a ruined life.' And they are right about one thing I am a teenage girl, but my life isn't ruined. I have a very bright future ahead of me.

Noah's POV:

Rach is about five months along now and she won't even consider keeping the baby or let us be a family. I understand why, but it's our little girl and what is so bad about being a family. I really wish work wasn't so hectic now or I would ask for leave so I can go up to New York and see Rach and we can talk about everything we need to. God and Mary-Ann is having a field day that we are working together in the same unit. Rach was so not happy when I told her, she thinks that she covered it well but come on you can't date someone for two years and not know when they are lying. She is just so stubborn. I think that she knows though that nothing is going to happen. I wish she would stop dancing it worries me that something could happen to the baby. I know I'm probably just paranoid. Most people in my unit don't know anything about Rach and the baby. I mean Tia and Andy know cause I felt like I needed to tell someone and they were it.

Santana's POV:

Rach and I were walking around the mall looking for new maternity clothes. She was getting quite tired so we decided that we would head back to her apartment and relax for a bit. She was sitting on the couch when she said, "San."

"Yeah?" I said looking up at her from the kitchen.

"We need to get to the hospital now."

"Why? Rach honey what's going on?"

"I'm bleeding." She is standing up and then all of a sudden I see her eyes roll back and fall over. I don't really know what to do. I'm screaming my head off at her and she won't wake up. I grab the phone and dial 911. The paramedics show up as soon as they can in this city. They get her loaded into the ambulance and I ride with her in a panic. I'm lucky I remembered to grab her keys and phone off the table and lock the house.

3 Hours Later

I am still freaking I have been pacing the waiting room for the past two hours just waiting for any news when a doctor came out and told me she was stable for now and that she was in room 236 and I could go in and see her. I thanked the doctor as I walked towards her room. Once I walked into her room she was awake but she looked scared. "Hey babe."

"San?" she said as she started to cry.

"Shh. Hon don't cry. Come on. Everything is going to be okay." I said as I sat down next to her and stroked her hair.

"I need to talk to Noah."

"I know. I will call him."

"No. San I need to talk to him. Alone."

"Okay. I have your phone." I gave it to her as I made my way out of the room.

Noah's POV:

I was sitting in the Chow Hall sitting down to eat dinner when my phone rang. I answered, "Hello?"

"Noah." I heard her say with what sounded like her trying to hold back tears.

"Babe, what's wrong are you crying?"

"When is the earliest you can get here?"

"Not for a while why what's wrong?"

"I'm in the hospital."

"WHAT?" I screamed into the phone. "What happened are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"I need you Noah." Is all I could make out through her sniffles and tears. The only thought going through my head was where the hell was Santana.

"I will see what I can do to get out of here. It might take a couple of days. I will call you after I talk to my superiors."

"Okay. I love you Noah."

"Rach?"

"I know I just needed to tell you one more time."

"Rachel Barbra Berry you listen to me you don't talk like that. You will be fine! Get some rest and I will talk to you later, oh and I love you to."

"Thanks Noah, you always know what to say."

"I'm a badass I know." I can hear her laugh on the other end and that makes me feel good because I know I am freaking out. I hang up after that.


	14. I Do

**A/N: Okay guys here is the new chapter! I have been going through so much right now that I am on the verge of a break down, so here is the new chapter, I know the beginning I already posted, but here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee! Cause if I did Finn would not have proposed!**

**Rachel's POV:**

It has been two months since I told Noah that I was pregnant. He has been so sweet and loving since I told him. He calls me every night to see if I am doing okay. He is so happy it is a girl but I have to keep reminding him that were not getting back together and I'm not keeping the baby. Every time I remind him when were on the phone he makes up the excuse he has to go. I haven't seen him in person since that day in the park. He seems more distant and sad lately. I know he is sad about the baby but I can't control him. I've been going to all my classes. I am really enjoying my dance classes even though it is getting harder and harder to do the actual choreography. The worst part is that everywhere I go I get that pity look you know the one that says 'look at that teenage girl with a ruined life.' And they are right about one thing I am a teenage girl, but my life isn't ruined. I have a very bright future ahead of me.

**Noah's POV:**

Rach is about five months along now and she won't even consider keeping the baby or let us be a family. I understand why, but it's our little girl and what is so bad about being a family. I really wish work wasn't so hectic now or I would ask for leave so I can go up to New York and see Rach and we can talk about everything we need to. God and Mary-Ann is having a field day that we are working together in the same unit. Rach was so not happy when I told her, she thinks that she covered it well but come on you can't date someone for two years and not know when they are lying. She is just so stubborn. I think that she knows though that nothing is going to happen. I wish she would stop dancing it worries me that something could happen to the baby. I know I'm probably just paranoid. Most people in my unit don't know anything about Rach and the baby. I mean Tia and Andy know cause I felt like I needed to tell someone and they were it.

**Santana's POV:**

Rach and I were walking around the mall looking for new maternity clothes. She was getting quite tired so we decided that we would head back to her apartment and relax for a bit. She was sitting on the couch when she said, "San."

"Yeah?" I said looking up at her from the kitchen.

"We need to get to the hospital now."

"Why? Rach honey what's going on?"

"I'm bleeding." She is standing up and then all of a sudden I see her eyes roll back and fall over. I don't really know what to do. I'm screaming my head off at her and she won't wake up. I grab the phone and dial 911. The paramedics show up as soon as they can in this city. They get her loaded into the ambulance and I ride with her in a panic. I'm lucky I remembered to grab her keys and phone off the table and lock the house.

3 Hours Later

I am still freaking I have been pacing the waiting room for the past two hours just waiting for any news when a doctor came out and told me she was stable for now and that she was in room 236 and I could go in and see her. I thanked the doctor as I walked towards her room. Once I walked into her room she was awake but she looked scared. "Hey babe."

"San?" she said as she started to cry.

"Shh. Hon don't cry. Come on. Everything is going to be okay." I said as I sat down next to her and stroked her hair.

"I need to talk to Noah."

"I know. I will call him."

"No. San I need to talk to him. Alone."

"Okay. I have your phone." I gave it to her as I made my way out of the room.

**Noah's POV:**

I was sitting in the Chow Hall sitting down to eat dinner when my phone rang. I answered, "Hello?"

"Noah." I heard her say with what sounded like her trying to hold back tears.

"Babe, what's wrong are you crying?"

"When is the earliest you can get here?"

"Not for a while why what's wrong?"

"I'm in the hospital."

"WHAT?" I screamed into the phone. "What happened are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"I need you Noah." Is all I could make out through her sniffles and tears. The only thought going through my head was where the hell was Santana.

"I will see what I can do to get out of here. It might take a couple of days. I will call you after I talk to my superiors."

"Okay. I love you Noah."

"Rach?"

"I know I just needed to tell you one more time."

"Rachel Barbra Berry you listen to me you don't talk like that. You will be fine! Get some rest and I will talk to you later, oh and I love you to."

"Thanks Noah, you always know what to say."

"I'm a badass I know." I can hear her laugh on the other end and that makes me feel good because I know I am freaking out. I hang up after that.

I am heading straight to the Captains office as soon as I got the call. I walked in not even bothering to knock. The captain looked right up and saw me looking at him with fear and tears in my eyes. He hangs up the phone and says, "Sit down son." I do as he says and he responds, "What is on your mind sailor?"

"My girlfriend is in the hospital and she's pregnant and she's in New York and I'm really scared and…" I don't know what came over me to go into a Berry rant and next thing I know I am wiping away a tear as fast as I can. He sighed and pulled out a document and started filling it out.

"You better be on the first flight out of here tonight I will file the paper work with the Admiral and you are free to go. I hate to say this but you are only gona have three days."

I stood up saluted and head for the door, "Thank you sir."

**Rachel's POV**

I am sitting in my hospital bed just waiting to get a call from Noah. I haven't gotten one. I just figured that he is going to be calling at normal time after training. I was about to pick up my phone and call him as he was running through the door. I saw him and my smile lit up the room. "Welcome home sailor."

"Rachel…"

"Don't. just hold me for a minute."

He walked over to the bed and put his arms around me. And we are just lying here in silence when he says, "Baby what's going on? I hate to tell you this now but I only have three days in town."

"Three days? I need you here Noah."

"I know, but if I don't go back after the three days I can be arrested."

"Okay."

"So tell me what's going on?"

"I don't know exactly. All I know for now is that I am going to have to be put on bed rest."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I have Santana to take care of me. She has been staying with me for a while."

"Okay good. One less thing to worry about."

"Noah you don't have to worry about me."

"Of course I have to worry. You are my girlfriend and the mother of my child I have nothing else to worry about than that and our family." He said this as he started to cry which of course made me cry because of all these stupid baby hormones.

"Don't cry you are gona make me cry."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"There's only one problem."

"And what is that?"

"You called me your girlfriend and I'm not."

"What?"

"We broke up."

"I see where you are going with this. Rachel Barbra Berry will you…"

I cut him off and said, "Don't you dare ask me to marry you unless…"

Then he cut me off. "Unless…" He gets up and pulls something out of his pocket. "I have the ring with me?"

"You didn't!"

"I did." He got down on one knee next to the bed and held my left hand when he said, "Rachel Barbra Berry will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" I say crying and he stood up and kissed me.

"I love you more than anything in the world."

"I love you to Mr. Puckerman."

**Noah's POV**

A couple hours later we were able to take her home. Once we are home Rachel starts to say that we are going to the court house and we are getting married before I go back to base because she doesn't want to have the baby before we are married and she doesn't know when I am going to be able to come back up here anytime soon. So we are headed for the court house tomorrow even though she is supposed to be on bed rest. Once we get back I call my captain.

"Puckerman, I really hope that you are calling to tell me you are coming home a day early."

"Sorry sir. I was calling to ask if I could get one extra day? My wife was…"

"You got Married?"

"Yes sir."

"When?"

"About an hour ago."

"Oh boy. Do you need me to move you up the list to get on base housing?"

"No sir. She is staying here to finish out this year in college and who knows if I am going to re-enlist later after that and if I do I may asked to be transferred to New York. It's where she is living her dream and I will not make her give that up."

"Okay, well you can't get an extra day because of what we already discussed get back here by tomorrow night!"

"Yes sir. I understand."

"Good. I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes sir. Good night."

I hung up the phone once we were done talking and I put it on the kitchen counter and went to find Rachel. She was asleep in bed. So I went to take a shower and head to the grocery store to make her favorite meal for her. As soon as we were done with dinner and she was laying in bed watching 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' so I went and packed my bags and hung up my uniform in the closet. Once I walked back into the room she was trying to hide her tears. "What's wrong baby?"

"I don't want you to go. We just got married."

"I know baby, but we are married and you and our baby are what I am coming home to. I want you to go find a new apartment and call my mom and talk to her. She is going to want to hear all of this from you."

"Okay. I will, but for tonight I want you to lie here and hold me until you leave for the airport."

"I wouldn't think of anything else."

"Good. I wish I could take you to the airport."

"I know but you can't. Rach I was waiting to the last second to tell you this but I am being shipped out in a week."

"You're what?"

"I'm sorry baby. They are making me go to Afghanistan and help close a army base and they want me to go and I have to go."

She was full on crying now.

**A/N: So that is the next chapter. Once again I am so sorry for not updating in so long. So here you go. Please tell me where you want the story to go because I am having terrible writers block. Obviously based on how bad this chapter was!**


	15. To Death Do Us Part

**A/N: Okay guys this is going to be the final chapter, there really isn't much interest in this story anymore and I don't know where to go with it so I am going to finish this and 'Odd Impressions' has 1 chapter left as well. I am going to be starting a new story. So any ideas you would like to read let me know. Fallow me on twitter SabrinaEF.**

**Rachel's POV**

After I had calmed down a bit after Noah left I had san come over and we were sitting on the couch when she said, "You know he's not coming home now."

"San, he's coming back to me don't worry."

"Yeah, he'll come back just in a body bag."

"San!"

"What? Deep down you know it's true. He is going to be distracted. You being pregnant and just getting married. You should be on a honeymoon right now making a baby but instead you are already pregnant and your husband is being shipped of the Afghanistan. It's just like Carrie Underwood says in her song, 'Everybody's sayin he's not coming home now.' I hate to be the one to say it but it's what Mrs. Puckerman and your dads are going to say."

"Thanks San for making me feel worse. You can leave now."

"Rach?"

"No San. Just go."

"Noah wouldn't like it if I left you alone with your condition."

"I'm on bed rest Santana not dyeing."

"Rach let me stay and help you."

"No. I need to call our family and tell them out happy news."

"Do they know you are pregnant yet?"

"Mrs. Puckerman might but I haven't told dad or daddy yet."

"Well good luck with that."

"Thanks. Now please leave my house."

Santana left after that and I thought about all the good times Noah and I have had. And all the good times we are going to have in the future. I decided that it would be better to call Mrs. Puckerman first to tell her the news she would be much happier. I dialed the number and she answered, "Rachel dear, How are you?"

"I'm not great."

"What's wrong dear?"

"I've been put on bed rest."

"Well dear that's odd how unwell you must be normally they only put pregnant women on bed rest."

"That's right Mrs. Puckerman."

"Oh My! Rachel are you with child?"

"Yes ma'am." I said with a smile and happy tears in my eyes.

"Rachel Berry a soon to be mother! Congratulations. I'm sorry to find out how my dear Noah is going to take the news."

"Mrs. Puckerman. You have the wrong idea I'm very pregnant. The child is Noah's."

"You mean I'm finally getting my Jewish grandbabies?"

"Yes ma'am. How would you like another daughter?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Noah and I got married."

"Oh, thank the lord that boy finally came to his senses. Is he there with you now?"

"No, he had to leave. He is being deployed."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry he hadn't told me."

"It's fine. Well I better let you go. I have to call my fathers and let them in on the news."

"Alright dear. Thanks for calling me. And you should come home and visit soon we are all dyeing to see you."

"I will. Goodbye Mrs. Puckerman."

"Goodbye to you to Mrs. Puckerman." I laughed after she said that.

The second I was off the phone with her I dialed the number for Dad and he answered, "Hello?"

"Hi daddy, is dad with you?"

"Yes hold on a minute."

I heard so shuffling then my dad Leroy said "Hello?"

"Hi dad. I have some news to tell both of you."

"Okay, honey. What is it?" my daddy Leroy said.

"I'm married."

"Excuse me what?" my dad Leroy said

"I wanted you to be there I did but Noah only had three days in town and we wanted to be married before the baby was born."

"Rachel Barbra Berry! We were not invited to your wedding and you are with child? How far along are you?" my daddy Hiram said.

"I'm sorry but Noah was being deployed and it's not Berry anymore it's Puckerman. And I am about five and a half months."

"Rachel that is a long time to tell me that you are with child. And what is this about Noah being deployed?"

"He is being sent to Afghanistan."

"Honey, I'm so sorry. Do you need us to come visit?"

"No. San is here taking care of me."

"That's great. I hate to cut this short but we were just on our way out the door to go to Temple."

"Oh sorry daddy. Sure. I will talk to you later."

"Bye sweetheart."

R&P

**Puck's POV**

I'm in the middle of the fucking dessert and it fucking hot and all I want is to be at home in the states with my pregnant wife. Wife. God it feels weird to say but so great at the same time. We are going to be here for at least four months which means that I am going to miss Rachel giving birth to our child. Our little girl. The only thing that I hate about being here other than missing my girls is that there are always loud sounds. Bombs, artillery, and airplanes almost nonstop. If I wasn't such a badass I would say that it was fucking scary.

R&P

**Rachel's POV**

I was sitting in the kitchen with Santana when I heard the buzzer ring for me to go down stairs. I was excited because I was now seven and a half months pregnant and off bed rest. I buzzed who ever was at the door in and waited for the knock at the door. I opened the door to see to men dressed in dress whites. I had that feeling in my stomach all day that something bad was going to happen. "Mrs. Puckerman?"

"Yes." I answered a little worried. "Santana!"

I heard her come up behind me at the door. I felt her put her arm on my shoulders.

"Ma'am the Secretary of the Navy has asked for me to express his deep regret that your Husband Noah Puckerman was killed in action outside of Kandahar Afghanistan. The secretary sends his deepest sympathy for you and your family's tragic loss. The Casualty Assistance Office will be contacting you within 24 hours." I didn't hear anything else they said. The next thing I remember is sitting on the couch with Santana next to me and some navy guy holding out a piece of paper and a pen saying, "Mrs. Puckerman I need you to sign here to confirm that you can be reached at this address and phone number." I sign the paper and he says, "Mrs. Puckerman again on behalf of the secretary please except the United States Navy's deepest condolences." They left after that I couldn't keep it together any longer I bursted into tears right on Santana's shoulder. I knew I had to call my dad and his mom but I didn't have the strength. I went to bed after I told Santana to do it.

R&P

**Santana's POV**

"Hello?" Mrs. Puckerman answered the phone.

"Mrs. Puckerman this is Santana Lopez. I'm Rachel's best friend and she asked me to call and tell you this." I never cried and I started to at that moment realizing that I had to tell one of my best friends mother's that her son is dead.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Your son was killed in Afghanistan." I never heard a response. The next thing I heard was the dial tone telling me that she was no longer on the line.

I called Rachel's fathers next. They didn't answer so I told them what happened and I went to check on Rachel.

**R&P**

**1 Week Later**

**Rachel's POV**

"I'm moving home Santana."

"Rachel, you can't this is where you need to be. You need to be a big star and be on Broadway."

"No. I need to go home and be with family in Lima and raise Noah and my's baby."

"But what about the rest of the year?"

"I'm going to class right now to tell them I'm leaving."

I walked out the door and took a cab to class once in class we had to present our assignments for the week and that was to tell about something happening in your life right now. So I thought what better than to choose the song that Santana originally brought up. 

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18  
>all dressed in white, going to the church that night<br>She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,  
>six pence in her shoe<br>something borrowed something *blue*  
>and when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears oh<br>she just couldn't believe it  
>she heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands<em>

_Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know<br>I can't even breathe  
>It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background<br>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
>This can't be happening to me<br>This is just a dream_

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
>lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt<br>then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
>then they handed her a folded up flag and<br>she held on to all she had left of him oh and what could've been  
>and then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart<em>

_Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know<br>I can't even breathe  
>It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background<br>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
>This can't be happening to me<br>This is just a dream_

_Oh,Oh Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know<br>Ohh I'll never know  
>It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background<br>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
>This can't be happening to me<br>This is just a dream_

_Oh this is just a dream  
>just a dream, oh<em>

I spoke next. "This will be my last class here. I am moving back to Lima to be with my family now that my Husband was killed in Afghanistan and to raise my daughter. It was great getting to know you but I just have to do this. Thank you." I cried all the way back to my apartment. My daddy had called earlier in the week to ask if I wanted them to come out. I said no. I just told them that I wanted them to stay in lima and help get everything set up for our return. For Noah's funeral and for my moving back. I convinced Mr. Schue to help with the glee club and am moving into a two bedroom apartment. The trucks are loaded and on their way to Lima now.

**R&P**

**Two Days Later**

I am sitting with my fathers and Noah's mother next to the burial site. I hear the final gun of the military precession go off and they fold the flag over the coffin and hand it to me the only two things left of him in my arms and stomach. I cry even more afterward. I can't help but think that this is the end. I will be so sad every time that something happens with Caroline Abigail Puckerman. Her name means everything Caroline the first song Noah sang me Abigail father's joy in Hebrew and Puckerman it's him. Once the funeral is over we go back to Mrs. Puckerman's house where I go upstairs and lay in Noah's bed. It barely smells like him anymore but the faint scent is still there. I will never forget about him.

**R&P**

**Five Months Later**

I am sitting waiting to receive Noah's Medal of honor for saving a lot of people's lives while over there. And I've got baby Cara in my arms and all of Noah's Navy friends have come up and introduced themselves and I think that I wish that Noah was here to introduce them to me. But I know now that he died for a good thing even if it breaks my heart.

**A/N2: Thanks for reading! I know that at the end it didn't end so great and I know he was in the Navy so it didn't make sense for him to be in Afghanistan but my Uncle was over there and he just got out of the navy after being in for 25 years.**


End file.
